


12-Second Delay

by Eliyes



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako had a laugh like a hyena.</p><p>Mamoru was privately willing to concede that it wasn't <i>quite</i> as hyena-like as Usagi's -- but it was, at the moment, particularly galling. He hadn't even gotten his breath back enough to talk, much less engage in the kind of rolling-on-the-ground belly laugh she was having at his expense.</p><p>But, he thought with a glance at Haruka, also still panting, fortunately not his expense alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12-Second Delay

**Author's Note:**

> Looking through bios for various Sailor Moon characters, I read that Mamoru's favourite sport is track and field, Haruka "is a fast runner", and of course I remember Minako's marathon/karaoke story arc from the _Sailor V_ manga. So I wondered, what if these three raced? This is what I think would happen.
> 
> This story takes place after the Stars arc and was originally posted on Livejournal August 22, 2011.

 

Minako had a laugh like a hyena.

Mamoru was privately willing to concede that it wasn't _quite_ as hyena-like as Usagi's -- but it was, at the moment, particularly galling. He hadn't even gotten his breath back enough to talk, much less engage in the kind of rolling-on-the-ground belly laugh she was having at his expense.

But, he thought with a glance at Haruka, also still panting, fortunately not his expense alone.

It was a classic blunder, Mamoru now saw. He and Haruka had each identified the other as the bigger threat and so wasted valuable energy trying to get an early lead. Minako hadn't been lagging far behind, but in retrospect, she'd been biding her time.

Mamoru had just managed to get a short lead over Haruka when he realised Minako was passing them both. And she just kept picking up speed. Then, on the home stretch, she went into a sprint neither of them could hope to equal on their reserves, and passed the finish line an eternity ahead of Mamoru. At least ten seconds, maybe more.

Please, let it not have been twenty.

Seeing a pouty Usagi hand something to Makoto out of the corner of his eye, Mamoru forced himself to stand tall and speak. "We're too much alike," he commented to Haruka, who grunted and straightened, as well.

Artemis looked incredibly pleased. In an astonishingly good imitation of a famous sports announcer, he proclaimed, "The winnerrrr of the first annual all-planets track and field event for the five hundred meter dash iiiis: Ai! No! Minakohhhh!" The small crowd -- all senshi, plus Luna -- went wild with cheering.

Minako bounced to her feet and began jumping up and down, waving her arms and chanting, "First! Place! First! Place! First! Place!"

Makoto sidled up to Minako, holding a hairbrush like it was a microphone. "Miss Aino, to what do you attribute your success here today?" She held the brush out.

"Roasted sweet potatoes for energy and stamina, and a cute smile that gives me a psychological advantage over opponents inclined to underestimate cute girls!"

"I see!"

Usagi brought Mamoru a bottle of water, and patted him on the arm consolingly. "Don't worry, sweetie, you were only twelve seconds after her."

Minako, obviously hearing this remark, turned and gave him a smile like a smug shark.

Mamoru opened his bottle with more force than necessary. Clearly he would have to kick his training up a notch.

Then Usagi added brightly, "And Haruka, you were only sixteen seconds!"

So at least there was that.


End file.
